Honey
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: Nico hates pet names. Period.


When it came to their relationship, Percy and Nico disagreed on many things.

Nico preferred the windows shut, shades drawn tightly closed, and every bit of light and sound snuffed out, as if wrapping himself in darkness and silence.

Percy, however, preferred the windows open, allowing the moonlight and the sound of the nearby water to relax him to sleep. (_the fact that Nico also happened to look stunning when the pale light hit him just right was only an added bonus, of course_)

Nico preferred to stay up until one A.M before finally crashing, usually on top of Percy, and sleeping until three in the afternoon the next day.

Percy went to bed as early as situations would allow, and slept until nightmares forced him up.

Nico...Well, you get the point. The two could be considered near polar-opposites. How they worked in a relationship was beyond every campers ideas. Even the kids from the Aphrodite cabin had given up trying to figure out how they managed to function a long time ago, saying only, "Love works in mysterious ways." The two did agree on one thing though.

No. Pet. Names.

The first time the word "honey" had dropped from Percy's lips, in some form of "ironic" teasing, Nico hadn't spoken to him for three days. From then on, the two only said their names, with the occasional "babe" and "sexy" when making out, or trying to deter those that stare a little too long. The topic was laid in a coffin, nailed shut, and buried six feet under after that. That is, until one of the Aphrodite campers dug in with his manicured nails and brought it back to the surface.

"So, do you guys have any nicknames for each other?" he asked, making it seem to be an innocent question.

Nico's expression immediately went sour, and Percy chuckled.

"No, sadly. Neither of us really like them."

The boy seemed puzzled for a moment, glancing at the couple for a long time.

"No nicknames at all?"

"Nope. Last time I tried…" Percy started, wincing as he finished.

"I punched him in the dick. No pet names," he growled.

"Alright, alright, my little Ghost King," Percy muttered, kissing the top of Nico's head. If possible, Nico's expression turned even more sour.

"Little? Have you commanded an army of the dead, Jackson?"

"Hey, no need to get snappy about it."

Nico relaxed a little.

"But yeah, controlling an army of the undead is kind of small comapared to leading an army of demigods."

"Excuse me."

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

By now, the Aphrodite camper was slowly backing away, apologizing for having brought anything up.

"Do you even know how much energy it takes to summon and control an undead army?"

Thus started another long and winded stream of bickering, leading off to insults being shouted from both sides. Nico's were usually in Italian, and Percy's were the same ones usually being flipped over and over, as he had no creativity when it came to insults for his boyfriend.

Finally, Annabeth had had enough and tore the two apart, both of them muttering curses, and spattered with a couple bruises.

"You two are the stupidest people I've ever met," she muttered, turning on her heel and walking away, as if their teenage idiocy was like an airborne illness, and she risked infection for lingering too long.

They stared at each other for a long time, before Nico coughed.

"Sorry about...that…" he muttered.

"Yeah...me too…" Percy oh so eloquently replied.

There was three long seconds that they stared at each other. The tension in the air was thick and sharp, looming over their heads.

Finally, Nico sighed, stepping forward and pulling Percy into a hard kiss. A few yards away, an Ares camper shouted at them to take it inside the cabin, but Nico really didn't pay much attention to it, as Percy's hands had rested just under the hem of his shirt, and his fingers were sneaking their way toward the waistline of his pants.

When they pulled away, panting for air, Percy smirked.

Leaning in, he whispered, "My cabin or yours, **_honey_**?"

The speed in which Nico's knee had come up was surprising, and he heard the same Ares camper that had shouted at them earlier praising him for his speed and solid hit. Percy, however, was slowly curling into a ball, broken laughter being choked out between his sounds of pain.

"Thought it'd be...funny…"

"Fuck you, Jackson."

Nico stomped back to his cabin, mostly angered about the fact that Percy had gotten him all hot and bothered and then had to go and screw it up like that. Thankfully, Percy more than made up for it later that night.

...to the point that both boys were put on pegasus stable duty for three weeks, and the campers refused to let them go a minute without hearing about it.

* * *

these are really stupid and i'm sorry you guys have to put up with my constant posting of fics

i just have a lot of prompts with these guys to fill haha

anyway if you enjoyed this one, or any of my other percico fics, please leave a review! reviews make my month, and take only a minute.


End file.
